


GERTI Drabbles

by SisterOfWar



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Bad Things happening to Martin, Pre-Slash, eventual slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five connected drabbles, starting with the letters G. E. R. T. and I.  This will include Douglas & Martin eventually being in a relationship and non-explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golf

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to myself for my first Cabin Pressure fic - write 5 - 100 word stories each starting with a letter in GERTI's callsign. I ship Douglas/Martin, that's just how I roll, but there's nothing really explicit in any of these chapters. This first chapter is some nice fluff.

“Gusts at seventeen...”  
Douglas smiled as he quietly entered the hotel room. Martin had apparently turned in early.  
For all his complaints about Carolyn's penny-pinching ways, Douglas didn't dislike rooming with Martin. At least, not after he'd discovered that Martin talked in his sleep – his dreams always seemed to be about flying, as he mumbled the same words and phrases Douglas heard often in GERTI's cockpit. It was a soothing background noise at night; like listening to the Shipping Forecast.  
With an ease born of practice, Douglas changed and slipped into his bed, Martin's voice following him down into dreams.


	2. Echo

Even years later, Douglas never knew what prompted Martin to kiss him that first time. Whenever he asked, Martin would only tell him that he looked particularly kissable. What Martin hadn’t said, and probably never would, was that he had realized he had more to gain than to lose. That he’d seen the looks Douglas had been giving him whenever he’d thought himself unobserved, and Martin didn’t think his imagination was good enough to visualize longing where none existed. And so it was, at the end of the flight, he kissed Douglas softly before going off to complete his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and concrit are welcome!


End file.
